


Revilations

by Texeoghea



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Kinda, M/M, shes hinted at but not really in the story, the one AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Everybody has that moment where they first realize that they love someone, right? They always assume, until one moment that concretes that emotion. It's hard for these two to really process emotion, since their mixes between tennagers and demons, but... Well. Let's just see.





	

Everyone has that moment, that revilation, when they realize they're hopelessly in love. Sometimes it's when the light hits someone just right, or when they say something that the other can relate to perfectly.

For Wirt, it was probably when Bipper (as named by his sister), when he and Mabel had turned 18 and were allowed to stay in Gravity Falls, had shyly asked if he wanted to have sex. He had just looked so perfect, right then. He had been blushing just a little, and stuttered once or twice, but his yellow eyes had thousands of years of confidence. Part of Wirt, the part that was equally as old, had known exactly what to do, and exactly what Bipper wanted. And he let that part take control.

Their first time had been a lot of touch-and-go, figuring out what would work. They eventually found that Bipper liked being bitten and being on the bottom, while Wirt preferred to be on top. When they had actually started, Bipper had let out a startlingly loud moan, surprising both parties, and causing them to laugh. He only got louder, his moans turning to screams and then quiet whines as he came.

For Bipper, it was probably at that point, when he looked up to see Wirt, his eyes a collage of colors, looking at him with such utter fondness, his face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead.

Part of both of them had known each other the moment they met, and had loved each other before and after. The other parts had taken longer, but eventually reached the same resolve. They would burn the world for each other, and probably had before. These revilations were what made the two realize just how much the other meant to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on a dream where at the end of GF and OTGW, the main characters and the demons were fused, leaving a very confused and powerful teen that has no experience of their own, just leftover memories, feelings and emotions from the two beings that make them up. Then i was like "what if they met?" And this happened. That was a wild dream let me tell you. Anyway, sorry this is shitty. Im only posting this bc this ship needs WAY more love.


End file.
